jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Airdrop Briefcases
Overview Airdrop Briefcases are a method of obtaining XP and cash, added in the 2018 Winter Update. A Stealth Jet will enter the map, and will eventually drop a briefcase at random. When it reaches the ground, any player can go up to it and hold E to open it. Upon opening one, the player will be awarded 100 XP (50 XP in VIP servers) and $1,500 in-game cash. There is a 3% chance to earn $5,000 upon opening the briefcase. Opening the briefcase takes roughly as long as robbing money from the Donut Shop or the Gas Station. It should be noted that in VIP servers, briefcases have less of a chance of spawning. It is not known the exact decrease in spawn rate for VIP servers. Common Dropping Locations Here is a list for the most common locations for a briefcase to drop: * The Desert Dunes, specifically near the Dune Buggy spawn, near the Radio Array, near the road, and near the Military Base. * The front of the Prison. * Near the Bank. * On top of buildings in the City. * The River, usually in or near the City/in the river's connection point. * In front of Police Station 2, on a hill. Criticism Airdrop Briefcases have received criticism from two sides: believing they are too powerful, and those that believe they have been nerfed too much. In most cases so far, those that request nerfs have gotten their way. Removal of Tier 5 Safes When Airdrop Briefcases first came out, they gave a Tier 5 Safe along with $3,000 cash, or, on rare occasion, $10,000. Due to the fact that a Tier 5 Safe will give $5,000 cash upon landing on a duplicate item, players would actually get $8,000 or $15,000 cash from briefcases the majority of times. Some players criticized this system, calling it "overpowered", while other players simply enjoyed the massive cash reward. In the end, Airdrop Briefcases were nerfed in a miscellaneous update on 1/13/2019, to no longer give safes. Some players disliked this, but criticism soon died out, as airdrops still gave good amounts of cash. Cash Nerf In the Season 4 Update of 11/3/2019, cash amounts from Airdrop Briefcases were nerfed from $3,000/$10,000 to $1,500/$5,000. This decision received a rather large amount of backlash from the community, as many players depended on airdrops as their main source of income. But even so, players criticize this, and now no longer believe that airdrops are worth the effort. High Places Airdrops commonly land on buildings, mountains, and on top of the Military Base's force field, which can be difficult to get for those without an aerial vehicle. Underwater Sometimes, Airdrop Briefcases may land inside of the river, which makes them very difficult to spot. However, briefcases do cast a faint glow around them, which makes them slightly easier to see underwater. Picture gallery ED769677-D439-4066-8D6E-8FA211B6D855.jpeg|''The teaser image for the airdrop briefcase feature, with a stealth jet in the background.'' Jet.png|''One of the Stealth Jets that drops briefcases.'' Screenshot_8.png|''An airdrop briefcase without the parachute.'' AirDropParachuteUpdated.jpg|''An airdrop briefcase falling from the sky.'' AirdropUpdated.jpg|''An airdrop briefcase.'' AirdropEPromptUpdated.jpg|''The E-prompt for picking up an airdrop briefcase.'' Briefcase1.png|''A briefcase lodged in a mountainside.'' Audio gallery The beeping noise briefcases make when on the ground. Trivia * It takes roughly about 30 seconds for a briefcase to reach the ground. * These briefcases are dropped by Stealth Jets. * Airdrop briefcases have the same beeping sound effect as the dynamite in the Bank, except the sound doesn't speed up. * When it is picked up, a server message will say, ”(Username) collected ($1,500/$5,000) from an Airdrop Briefcase!" * These used to give 50 XP when released. In 24 about hours, this was changed to 100 XP. * Tier 5 (Legendary) safes were no longer given as of January 13, 2019. * Airdrop Briefcases give off a moderate glow. This makes them easier to see, especially in the night or when the Airdrop is in the River. * Airdrop Briefcases will stay on top of the forcefield in the Military Base, even if it is disabled. * In the Battle Royale Gamemode, airdrop briefcases can give weapons/items. * In the Season 4 Update, the amount of cash given from opening an airdrop briefcase was nerfed from $3,000 cash to $1,500, and $10,000 cash to $5,000. * There is a glitch where upon opening the briefcase, no money is awarded. The usual 'firework' effect will still appear but the server message will not show up, nor does the message indicating the amount picked up. Category:Features